Didn't Mean to Wake You
by yurianimelover1
Summary: Quinn likes to sneak into Rachel's room...futa...Girl!Peen
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Didn't Mean to Wake You**

**By: The Kidd (YuriAnimeLover)**

**Warning: This has futa or as some may call it girl peen…that means a chick with a dick…also it has no plot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee I just watch it**

**Summary: Quinn likes to sneak into Rachel's room.**

* * *

Rachel was awakened by the sound of her bedroom window being opened. It kind of funny because when this first happen 1 year ago she would have had a bat ready to swing as soon as the person got within her reach, but her she was lying still in the bed with a smile on her face wishing the person would hurry up. When she saw the flash of blond hair and felt the slightly cold arm wrap around her she immediately relaxed.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you love", a kiss was lightly place on Rachel's shoulder. The familiar soft lips traveled up her neck and to her ear. Quinn's soft chuckling told her the exactly the opposite of what she just said, "Do you really want to go back asleep and let me be lonely?" Rachel's mind was mush as the lips traveled back down holding promises that was yet to come. A cool cheek was placed upon Rachel's neck, as Quinn intertwined their fingers and rested then on her stomach. Rachel felt their hands start to glide across her stomach drawing random shapes. The pattern of their hands started at I then a heart was drawn and at last a U was traced on the back of her hand. "Are your dads asleep? We don't want to wake them do we?" The very thought of getting a good nights rest was put to the back of Rachel's mind but not before she promised herself that she would try to explain to Quinn why 8 hours of sleep is very beneficial.

With all of her mind rambling going on Rachel didn't feel Quinn let go of her hand and Quinn's hand creep down into her sleeping shorts, so when her clit was pinched she nearly jumped out of the bed. The offending hand dipped lower and ran the length of her slit and back up at a painfully slow pace. After about 30 seconds of this torture Rachel was soaked and slightly trembling. After collecting enough wetness Quinn moved her hand back up to circle her clit again. Rachel had to bite back a loud moan when a pair of lips attach to her neck a bite down and start sucking. Between the licking, biting, and sucking Rachel was just about ready to black out. Quinn fingers moved back down. Rachel's back arched forward when two fingers swiftly moved into her and started pumping. Twisting and turning Quinn pounded into Rachel with no hesitation.

"Faster, oh gooood….harder!" Sweat was building on Rachel's body and her breathing started coming in pants. Quinn began to rock back and forth to help push into Rachel more. "Fuck…I'm coming!" Rachel's walls began twitching, her eyes rolled back, and for a moment she stopped breathing just before she let out a loud moan. Her body started trembling, and then she came hard. Quinn pumped into Rachel slower and slower letting her come down from her high. When Quinn felt Rachel start to calm she slowly pulled out earning a groan from the still sensitive Rachel.

Rachel rolled over when she heard to sound of sucking, to find Quinn sucking her fingers with a smile on her face. Looking over the other girl Rachel noticed that Quinn only had on a black sports bra and a pair of black silk boxers, which was currently sporting a very impressive tent. Going back over her body Rachel took time to look at Quinn's long legs, amazingly toned 6-pack stomach, and flawless skin. Reaching her face Quinn was still licking her pink puffy lips and her eyes weren't hazel this time they were black. Rachel leaned forward and crashed her lips to Quinn's. What started out simple and sweet but it quickly turned into hard and rough. One of Rachel's arms went to the back of Quinn's neck and the other creped down Quinn's body until she was rubbing Quinn though the boxers.

"Feels so goo…ugh", Quinn eyes bugged out her head when she felt Rachel's soft hand going down the length of her shaft. Rachel lips attached themselves to Quinn's neck leaving bite marks all the way down until she got the other girl's pulse point. Quinn hips bucked off the bed when Rachel squeezed her hard-on the same time she sucked her neck. She didn't even notice Rachel other hand come from around her neck and to her abs. Of course she wouldn't tell anybody but Rachel had a thing for 6-packs. That was the only reason she got back on the Cheerios after the baby.

Sitting up Rachel slide down Quinn's body, slowly taking the boxers with her, until she was lying face to face with Quinn's cock. Normally it's about 6 inches when soft, but at this moment it was standing full glory at 8 ½ inches. Rachel's tong licked a vein that was sticking out until her tong came into contact with the swollen head that was leaking pre cum. She licked around the edge then the very tip. Right before she took it all in her mouth she looked up to look in Quinn's eyes. Once she was satisfied that she had Quinn's undivided attention she put her hold mouth over the head and sucked. Quinn hips pushed up trying to get more of herself into the warmness. Keeping eye contact Rachel slowly took all of Quinn into her mouth. Quinn was in heaven with Rachel licking, and sucking.

Just before Quinn could come Rachel stopped and grabbed the base of Quinn's penis and gave it a squeeze. Still panting Quinn looked at Rachel with a 'what the fuck' look. Rachel stood up and pulled her underwear down before straddling Quinn again. Rachel lowered herself down on Quinn and rotated her hips. They both let out a simultaneous groan. Placing her hands on Rachel hips Quinn began to move Rachel up and down, and back and forth. They both knew they weren't going to last long so Quinn flipped them over and began to pound into Rachel.

Even while watching Rachel twist her face into a pleasure fill one Quinn couldn't help but think of the two rules learned from Santana. One no headboard because at the moment she was sure Rachel dads were going come busting trough the door at any moment from the rhythmic beating up against the wall, and two None spring mattress. The only sounds heard throughout the room was the squeaking mattress, the headboard banging on the wall and Rachel and Quinn moaning and breathing.

Feeling Rachel wall clench around her made Quinn come out of her random mind rambling. Digging her nails into Rachel sides Quinn began pounding faster and harder. Rachel tightened her legs around Quinn.

"QUINNNNNN!"

"RACHHHHHH"

Rachel and Quinn both rode out their orgasms. The hottest thing Quinn has ever seen is when Rachel eyes are rolled back, with her mouth hanging open with drool running out. Falling to the bed Quinn is too lazy to take her slowly going soft cock out of Rachel. Even the smallest movement sends them both into waves of aftershocks. Facing each other on the bed, both sporting matching 'I just go fucked stupid looks', Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel full on the lips.

"Happy birthday Rach", the only answer she got back was a small umm followed by a soft snore. Holding Rachel in her arms Quinn nodded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it has come to my attention that ff.n is deleting stories and mine might be soon to come. I realize this message might upset some people because they think it might be a update. I have uploaded this to say I will not be posting anymore until ff.n has resolved this problem. To hear more about my stories I have made a twitter (name forest_beast or jamie-be-rocking-hard) or u can friend me on fb as (z.j. smith). Im sorry it had to come to this. I will be making a live journal but at this moment I don't have one. But to those who do follow me or friend me on updates about my stories


End file.
